coming home
by logansgirl17
Summary: Someone from everyone's past comes home.
1. Chapter 1

The door was open as the light filled the waiting area of Mars Investigations; a shadow lurks up the stairs. A girl enters the room her long brown hair cascading over her slumped shoulders. Her green eyes tired and puffy, the evidence of mass amounts of tears she had shed. Veronica turned her chair to get a look at the new client and was taken aback by who she saw.

"Karen?" she said still not believing who was right in front of her.

"Veronica" she answered with a semi smile.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked looking at her once friend's disheveled state.

"I need some help" she said looking at the door to the detective's office.

"Go right in, unless it is something I can help you with" Veronica hoped she would get some information.

"I need as much privacy on the matter, I will tell you when things calm down" she answered sweetly as she walked into the office closing the door behind her.

_Karen Roy was one of the top 09ers of Neptune high, well at least before she disappeared. She was worshiped for her big heart and caring attitude._

"Cassidy put the beer down, you have already had five" she said sternly with a hint of giggle.

"Yes mom" he joked, causing her scowl to lighten. 

"You're just mad because you have to be the designated driver all the time" Logan joked along with them.

"That's because I am the only one with a permit and a car, plus someone has to make sure that the sons and daughters of the wealthy get home safe and sound" she said with a huge hand motion to the room full of drunken teens.

Karen and Lilly were both a year older then the rest of the 09er group. Karen had one of the funniest and sweetest boyfriends, a huge home, and great friends, then why in beginning of sophomore year, her junior did she leave without a word? and in the process breaking her boyfriend's heart in two, and turning him into the evil jackass he is today.

Veronica was immediately intrigues to see Karen back home. Why was she back? Did anyone else know?

Meanwhile-

"Mr. Mars" she greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Karen Roy, look at you I haven't seen you in years" Keith grinned at the young woman, memories of the girls together, slumber parties, movies, sea world, and that of Karen trying to explain to the sheriff how it should be legal to drive your friends when only having a permit.

"I need some help" she said sitting down in one of the chairs, her voice shaking as well as the rest of her body.

"What can I do?" Keith asked concerned.

"My son is missing" she informed Keith who was now in shock.

"Oh Karen" he said calmly.

"Now you understand" she said trying to help him click together the mystery of why she left. Veronica had been devastated after her disappearance begging him to use his powers of sheriff to bring her back, but all he could tell her was the information Karen's parents gave him 'she was living with relatives'.

"You should go to the police" he said trying to get back to the business at hand.

"I did, but I don't trust the guy I talked to, I would rather have the best, and so I came to find you" she said gesturing to the older man in front of him.

He smiled slightly at her trust and pulled out a pad of paper. "What happened?" he asked ready to take the information and the case.

"I decided to come home, my grandparents are too old to keep taking care of us and I would like the stability of a home for me and my son" she started taking in a deep breath.

"We went to the park, I was sitting on the bench talking to a girl I knew while she watched her one year old play in the sand, Sammy was playing on the jungle gym on minute and the next I couldn't see him" she said tears slipping down her face.

"I called for him, and ran around asking everyone I came in contact with if they had seen him, but no one did. I drove to the police station and they didn't give me a second look, they said they would send someone out to look for him and that was it" she said pleading for Keith to help her.

"Who was it you were talking to?" he asked.

She sighed with relief at his questions and lack of judgment on her carelessness of loosing her child.

"Susan Knight" she answered.

"Okay now I just need to ask some questions and I will get right on it." He said trying to reassure her.

"What does he look like?"

"He is 2, blonde curly hair and brown eyes, he looks just like his dad" she added silently.

Keith didn't press the issue, he knew if she ran away when she was pregnant the father probably didn't know, or worse she didn't know the father.

"What is his name?"

"Sam" 

"His full name"

"Samuel Roy"

"I am sorry but I am going to need the whole name for the police record I have to submit when I find him" he said.

"Samuel Casablancas Roy"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry but Casablancas?" he asked not really sure he was ready for the answer.

"Yeah let's just say I was in love" she said with a small smile with a huge twinge of sadness.

"You know the name would help you out a lot in your search" Keith suggested.

"Yeah I was hoping I would have more time to decide how to approach him but I guess under the circumstances…" she trailed off looking down at the hands clasped in her lap, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I know this is none of my business but does he know?" he asked and her face looked up. "About his child?" he added.

She nodded silently taking in a breath that turned into a sigh, "He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with this child before I left" she answered looking defeated.

Keith didn't press it more instead he got up from his seat and walked over to the young woman on the other side of the desk. "I will find him" he promised and she nodded her head silently.

She got up from her seat and walked out to the main room. Her eyes were even more puffy then when she first arrived and she could see the concern on Veronica's face.

"Can you take me to the Casablanca's house?" she asked Veronica, she sat a little surprised at the request but finally got up grabbing her bag and leading the new client, he old friend, out to the car. She knew that Karen was going to have to face him eventually and she was happy to give her support.

The car ride was silent for a bit before Karen started "So I saw you at the funeral" she began not quite sure why she said it.

"I didn't see you" she replied a feeling of sadness rushing through her at the mention of their previous friend.

"I was in the back" she answered not really feeling like going into detail. "God I feel like I have been here all along after reading about everything from the papers" she said trying to change the subject.

"Don't believe everything you hear" Veronica retorted but with a smile.

"Yeah well I wasn't too sure I could believe the one about you and Lilly being secret lesbians and Aaron killed her because you wouldn't let him join" she joked and for once smiled.

Veronica smiled in return liking the feeling of having her friend back. " So you back for good?" she asked.

"Yeah my grandparents are too old for me to be staying with and eventually moved into a retirement home so here I am" she said.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Soon, I just need to talk to someone first"

The door opened to an absolutely stunned Beaver. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Cassidy, it's been a while" she said with a small smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell is the skank doing here" Dick exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be out running down your pimp for your cut, or does your drug dealer get all your attention now a day."

Before Dick could say anything else a fist flew through the arm coming into contact with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit and looked at the death glare the brunette was giving him.

"Two years…two fucking years and the first things you have to say to me are skank comments and references to hookers and pimps" she screamed pushing his back.

"What the fuck you fucking left" he yelled, looking at Cassidy for some help.

"You don't even want to know about him, ask how he is, what he is like?" she snapped pushing him again forcing him again the wall.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Your fucking son!" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"My what?" He asked confused.

"Your son, the little boy who has your hair and your smile, the one that if I look to long my heart breaks because he reminds me of you" she said backing up not her legs bumping into the side of the couch.

"I have a son?" his voice was low, almost a whisper as he stared off into space, connecting all the dots as Keith had earlier.

"That's why you left" Veronica stated. They had totally forgotten that her and beaver were even in the room, Logan and Madison came into the room laughing at some dumb joke Logan must have cracked. Their smiles faded when the spotted Karen, Logan walked over to Veronica wrapping his arms around her waist as Madison tried to take Dick's arm, he jerked it away from her. She pouted moving over to the other couch watching the scene unfold.

"yeah my parents were forcing me to live with my grandparents in Minnesota…" she trailed off looking at the floor trying hard to keep the tears inside.

"And you didn't find it necessary to tell me" Dick's voice was dripped with anger and disappointment.

"Tell you what?" Madison asked in her mock-sweet tone sending a glare towards Karen. Madison had always hated Karen, she had possessed everything that Madison wanted including Dick. When Karen left Madison took her position as Queen, holding onto the man Karen left behind.

"I loved you; you were everything to me…. God I still love you" he said, ignoring Madison's question and look of shock and betrayal. Tears filling his eyes yet unlike Karen he let them fall. He didn't mean to let the last part slip out but all his emotions were kicked up, but it was what he felt.

"I left you a note in your locker, I skipped 5th period and went to our place at the beach. I waited for you for three hours. But you never came" she said her voice cracking.

"But I gave you the benefit of the doubt, I called some people and they told me that they were having a party. The man I loved would never ditch me for a party. But I went to check it out, I walked through the place asking people where you were, after a couple of drunk people started pointing to the guest rooms I got nervous….

But I held on to the little piece of hope that you had gotten to drunk before meeting me and were sleeping it off." She said looking at the ground again pulling in her courage to go on.

"I walked into the room and saw you on the bed….but something was different…..because you were moaning and moving… and there was someone underneath you…" she said turning toward the on-again-off-again blonde. "…you" she pointed.

"You…" she stated again finally breaking down holding her sides as she tried hard to calm herself. "But I am not a heartless bitch…I could have just left and not told you at all about the baby… but I sat in my car writing another letter… I then left it on the dash of you truck and left… god I felt like such an idiot waiting in that hotel room for you" she said looking at her shaking hands.

"That's insane" he said looking around in disbelief, "There was no note in my locker, I was there with both Madison and Pam they didn't say anything…I was upset that you had ditched me earlier and had maybe two beers. I don't even remember that night. I blacked out half way through the party…" He said looking over at Madison whose face was pale white; her eyes were filled with guilt and terror. He stalked over to her in a fit of rage.

"What did you do!" he screamed getting close to her face.

"I….I…." she stammered. "She wasn't good enough for you" she yelled getting up from her seat and backing up away from his fierce look.

"What?"

"She was never good enough for you, we all knew it you belonged with someone better" she said acting completely nonchalant.

Veronica stalked forward grabbing Madison's shoulder and pushing her back onto the couch.

"What did you do Madison?" Dick growled.

"Pam and I found the note in your locker, it said she that you needed to talk about something important, we thought she was breaking up with you" she said looking down at her perfectly manicured nails. "When I saw you at the party you looked so sad, I thought she had already done it…. I just wanted you to have some fun…"

Veronica nudged her again pushing her to continue. "Pam got some X from Sean…"

"You spiked my drink?" he asked feeling so betrayed and used, but stopped to think about the time he tried the same thing on her. But he was hurt and broken then this was not the same thing.

"When we were laying together afterward, it felt so right I just couldn't let anything come between us again." She said her voice steady as if she was making the most logical conclusions.

"And the note on my dash?" he asked not even able to look at her.

"I threw it out, I never read it I swear…I just saw it was from her and I well…" she said pleading him to look at her, but he wouldn't.

"Get out" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Get out of my Fucking house" he screamed.

She jumped from her seat grabbing her purse from the table and making her way out the door. Cat was crying so hard she could barely breathe. Dick sat next to her pulling her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. Logan and Veronica took that as their cue to leave Karen stopped them.

"Veronica Please wait" she said moving her head up from Dick's shoulder. "we need your help"

"What do you need?" she asked willing to do anything.

"Sam is missing, he was taken I don't know who but he is gone" she said looking at Dick hoping to get some help from him as well.

His eyes widened in shock and fear as he took in this new information. "Lets go get our son."


End file.
